Super Robot Hyperdimension: Mugen no Universe
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: The year is 2185, former Sergeant Officer Seiji Takahiro is now living a normal life as a normal Bounty Hunter, he is still very friendly and likes to meet new people. However, his parenthood holds a secret, and now his world is being crossed with various others, including another dimension! Seiji must team up with various girls to control the situation and save the worlds!


_While I'm making that Super Robot Taisen crossover story, I'll be making a side one focusing on another world, more or less: OUR World._

 _Yup! Planet Earth! But this time, this story falls into the crossover categories: Mugen No Frontier (With Xiaomu, KOS-MOS and T-Elos added) and Hyperdimension Neptunia (I still like that game! Sue me!)_

 _By the way... The harem here is HUGE._

* * *

 **SUPER ROBOT HYPERDIMENSION  
MUGEN NO UNIVERSE**

 **Story:**

The year is 2185, former Sergeant Officer Seiji Takahiro is now living a normal life as a normal Bounty Hunter, he is still very friendly and likes to meet new people. However, his parenthood holds a secret, and now his world is being crossed with various others (Because Neige, Kaguya, Suzuka and Aschen are from different worlds!). Seiji will have to team up with AN AMOUNT of females to correct the fusion and let them go back to their worlds... But after spending some time with them, he might reconsider what he's doing.

 **Cast:  
** (This is the first time I do a bio on the cast of characters, but that's because some characters will be Out of their element. In other words: OOC)

 **Mugen no Frontier**

 **Seiji Takahiro** (REFERENCE! It has to do with Lost Pause!) **:** Seiji Takahiro is a bounty hunter with a certain western accent (I made this character thinking about Haken, so it's obvious he would be something like him, but with a different personality AND character!). He has brown hair and wears a short brown jacket, stetson hat and also sports sun-glasses. He is indeed attracted to women, but does not seek too much of a relationship, since he already has THIS MUCH women traveling with him. He was once a Sergeant of Japan's security strike force; He is very skilled with a sword, since he wields a Light Saber (Megaman Zero style), and also is a Dead-eye sharpshooter when using his Buster Rifle and Energy Handgun. His Drives are: Yippee-Ki-Yay, Grease Gunner, Combo Slash, Uprising Shooting and Lykan Genjuryo. His Overdrive is Saber Master. **(OC)**

 **Kaguya Nanbu:** The princess of one of the worlds being crossed over, she is a very skilled swordswoman, but her body kind of leaves poor Seiji in stitches, I mean... 100 of bust? Ouch... She has a black hair with red stripes on it; uses a white dress with black details and wields a black and gold sword that has moon blades that can get out of her sword to create amazing combo attacks. Her Drives are: Mikado Return, Swallow's Suke, Fire Mouse, Thorns Blossom and Steel Thorns Rain. Her Overdrive is Moon Cutter.

 **Aschen Brodel:** An Android with multi-personality disorder... Sort of. She is originally almost emotionless, but has her own will, on the flipside, when she activates her Overdrive mode, she turns from that into a very childish teenager. I either forms she is VERY deadly if you're not careful, she has a dark green hair and possesses a silver and green colored suit. When Overdrive is activated, she loses those green parts, making her clothes even more revealing than before, I guess Seiji is not gonna have any peace if she activates that mode... Her Drives are: Phantom Step, Tigress Bite, Dragon Scale, Slash Ripper and Divine Lancer. Her Overdrive is Phantasm Phoenix.

 **Suzuka-Hime:** Attacking with a robot and dancing at the same time may be hard for Seiji, but it's not for Suzuka, a blue haired belly dancer that controls a robot called Jyaki-GUN-Oh using wires that are on her pair of fans. By dancing, she commands the robot to punch, kick and shoot, and she's not so easily beaten as well, since she can fight too using the same wires and the fans. She likes to tease Seiji a lot, and is very cheeky. Her Drives are: Bullet Chain, Jyaki-Gun Reaper, Suzuka's Beautiful Thread, Jyaki-Gun Drive and Ghost Dance. Her Overdrive is Jyaki-Gun Eden.

 **Neige Hausen:** Elf? Check. Fairy? Check. But she looks more like an elf, doesn't she? But she's actually a mix between the two, because Neige is a elven/fairy princess from Elfetale, and she is a guitar hero as well. No seriously, her blade is also a guitar! She is pretty much on Seiji's normal standards, but she is just a little bit of an cheeky one like Suzuka. Also, her blade is also a gun... Nice... Her Drives are: Kindness Seven, Venom Combo, Hunter's Mercy, Silky Lance and Red Hot Pumps. Her Overdrive is Cute-Crown Breaker.

 **Koma:** Once a greedy Cat-girl merchant, she is controlling that greed and is rather becoming nicer towards other people (See what I mean about OOC?). She is now a traveler and is always seeking new adventures with her other friends she has been traveling. She can be a little teaseful, but kind of gets out of her new element when money is involved. She considers becoming a Bounty Hunter like Seiji. Her Overdrive is Cat Maniac.

 **Anne Sirena:** A Pirate Mermaid, captain of the "Silent Works", she is oddly attracted to Seiji even if it should be the other way around, you'll know the reason why on the story. She has a black pirate hat and wears black all over, except for some yellow and white details on her shoulder clothes, her mermaid tail is black. Her Overdrive is Pirate's Requiem.

 **Dorothy Mistral:** An inventor and bandit from Elfetale. She often raids Lost Herencia for technology, but after meeting Seiji, she has been following him through his travels and teasing him on any chance she had. I mean, she literally flips her DRESS. She has white hair and often attacks using house utensils, but she also uses herself of technology. Her Overdrive is Techno Medley.

 **Kyon Feulion:** A cheerful smart mouth little demon witch, and someone that drives Seiji NUTS. She was pretty much an insulter, but when Seiji defeats her, she loses her act, since this was a boy she never met before and that she thought he wouldn't even lay a finger on her, well wake up, dammit! Not everyone is as weak as you think! Her witch clothes are mostly red and she flies on a broom upgraded technologically ("Thanks to Dorothy" she says). Her Overdrive is The Witch's Orchestra.

 **Namco X Capcom**

 **Xiaomu Kitsune:** Xiaomu is a very cheerful and very flirtatious Sage Fox, although she is 765 years old (By the way: 765 in Japanese is read "Nam-Ru-Co"... Namco, well played.). She is just a little shameless, but that's because she only wants to be shameless when she wants to, not like Saya, who is shameless ALL THE TIME. She is fond of Seiji, and he feels more comfortable when around her, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like to be around the other girls. Xiaomu uses fox magic, two handguns ("Silver" and "Platinum") and an ice based Cane Sword to attack. Her Drives are: Xiaomu Wave, Suiren Shigure no Kata, Suiren San no Kata, Nittou Togeyoroihirame and Xiaomu Magic. Her Overdrive is Gods' Symbols.

 **Saya:** OK, THIS might be a LOT crazier for Seiji, since Saya is such a TEASE. She is a very flirty Werefox and does NOT have any shame AT ALL. She is an old acquaintance of Xiaomu and uses the same fox magic, but also uses a TON of weapons, which she carries with her. Her clothes leave little to the imagination: Her shirt doesn't hide her cleavage and her shorts look like panties! When no one is around, she, um... Kind of flirts a lot, especially with her so called "boyfriend", Seiji. Her Overdrive is Weapon Medley.

 **Xenosaga**

 **KOS-MOS:** A robot which carries the soul of a woman long gone. She is very calm towards various situations, although she can be a little clueless... She can produce an array of weapons from her hands, but also uses a handgun of her own. Some of her attacks are very revealing, true, but they can HURT nonetheless. Her Drives are: T-Arts, S-Sault, X-Buster Combination, Valkyrie II (The name of her handgun) and Thunder Sword. Her Overdrive is her D-TENERITAS (Although that just shows her hiding cleavage as well...)

 **M.O.M.O:** Does this girl know what she's doing? Every attack she does almost shows her underwear! Anyway, M.O.M.O is an Android that is pretty much an airhead mixed with a magic specialist, I mean, she doesn't really know what's going on with her clothes, but her magic-based attacks are VERY powerful. Her Overdrive is Sunshine Tenshiara.

 **T-Elos:** Heartless robot, that's for sure, but when around Seiji... She loses her composure? What? That isn't like T-Elos, she is very ruthless and even if she's more human than KOS-MOS, she isn't really one. But after fighting Seiji, which resulted in her being hurt SO BADLY, she just loses her composure everytime she's with him! What's wrong with her? Even KOS-MOS doesn't understand that. She is still very skilled in combat and can be capable of KILLING YOU if you aren't careful. Her Overdrive is V-TENERITAS, her own version of KOS-MOS' D-TENERITAS (Red instead of blue).

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **Neptune Celeste** (Most of the sub-names are made up) **:** An 20-year-old goddess (Yes, it's Adult Neptune), Neptune is the goddess of the landmass of Planeptune along with her sister Nepgear. She has mostly traveled with her female friends, and having a male around various females seemed very interesting to her. First meeting Seiji and his cast of females, she starts her "Operation Harem" (Remember Momo from To-Love Ru? Yeah, something like that.), she can be very flirty when she wants, but other than that, she's just a normal teenager. She fights using two swords and a pistol gun. Her Overdrive is the Neo Neptune Break.

 **Nepgear Celeste:** Neptune's younger sister. Nepgear is more reserved than her sister, but she still looks up to her. She and Seiji turned friends immediately after she saw his Light Saber and offered a challenge. She sports a light saber of her own, except it's purple colored rather than green; she is very skilled when using a sword like Seiji. Her Overdrive is Neo Mirage Dance.

 **Noire Kurogane:** A very cool twin-tailed girl with an cosplay obsession (If you can call that an obsession...). Noire is the goddess of the landmass of LaStation along with her sister Uni. She has a Rapier sword and is not afraid to swing it at someone that pisses her off. Except that... Seiji is something different for her, ever since he defeated her in a Sword X Rapier duel, she has been kind of showing an awkward nature towards him, and that kind of sets Neptune OFF, since she has NEVER been like this, let alone in front of a MAN. Her Overdrive is the Million Slash.

(My god, 1879 words of info already? Am I some sort of masochist?)

 **Uni Kurogane:** Try mixing up the sister of Noire and an Assault Rifle, what do you get? Uni! Being Noire's younger sister can be hard work, since she doesn't really notice Uni at all and keeps going on her work. Although with this trip, Noire might change herself. Uni is more of a sharpshooter than a combat fighter, but her skills with a gun will BREAK YOU. She is capable of throwing multiple barrages at you without mercy! And even if she is good shooting, she can still kick your ass if she uses her gun to hit you! She's somewhat of a tsundere though... Her Overdrive is All Guns Blazing (NOT Sol's Instant Kill!).

 **Blanc Heindern:** Lady White heart of the fantasy world. Blanc is the goddess of the landmass of LoWee, and a foul-mouthed little brat (On Kyon's words, although she's one herself). Blanc sure is a bit older considering her 15-year-old looks, but she likes to show how she really is, and that is great. She fights using a hammer and when transformed, she uses an Axe, yeah, tell me someone who wants to be at the receiving end of THAT. Her Overdrive is Snowy Catastrophe.

 **Ram & Rom Heindern: **Blanc's Twin younger sisters. Both are very highly active, but they are different on their own ways: Ram is the most active of the two, and is always pumping to get a fight with some monster; Rom is almost the opposite, but likes to fight together with her twin sister or her older sister. They use magic spears to fight and if fighting together they can be just as powerful as Blanc. Their Overdrive is Twin Avalanche.

 **Vert Nikaido:** A little flirty, but her body almost matches Kaguya. Vert is the goddess of the landmass of LeanBox and is a gamer addict. Seiji kind of has a hard time with her almost like Kaguya, but it's just a little worse because of her teaseful nature, oh, she's also shameless...With her VOICE. She fights using a spear and be careful, don't get DISTRACTED or you'll get a spear on your belly! Her Overdrive is Green-Hat Spear.

 **Chika Hazoaki** (At least this one's not fan-made) **:** Self-proclaimed Sister of Vert, Chika is the Oracle of LeanBox and is VERY ENVIOUS of Seiji! Why is that? Well, Vert, no less. Thing is, Chika is a little bit of a Bi-Sexual, so she feels attracted to Vert, but almost immediately has to divide her focus after Seiji helped her while she was on a WORLD of trouble. She also fights using a spear, although this one is a tiny less powerful compared to Vert's. Her Overdrive is Syleth Spear.

* * *

 _Jesus Hentai Christ... WHAT?! 2K+ WORDS?! Owwie... My hands... That is normal for a CHAPTER, not an INFO..._

 _Oh well, stepping that aside..._

 _Await for the first episode._


End file.
